


First Kiss (Again)

by sillyandquiteawkward



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyandquiteawkward/pseuds/sillyandquiteawkward
Summary: Pickman and Guy's first kiss. Includes art at the end.
Relationships: Pickman/Male Sole Survivor, Pickman/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	First Kiss (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble from 2018 so it's not technically too old.

The first time they kiss, it wasn’t how he remembers it. Guy watches apprehensively as his and Pickman’s faces near, gut tightening as a single second feels like an hour. His thumb slowly traces Guy’s lips, thumbing the lower lip down. When their lips met, Guy watches Pickman’s steel eyes flutter shut. He takes an hour-long second to force shut his as well.

Perhaps the deep freeze was catching up to him, but Guy remembers kissing had felt different. With her. His wife. Instantaneous, fire-catching - but he shoves those thoughts down. This kiss was only going to suck more if he completely backed out mentally. What’s happening right now. Pickman’s touching his cheek. His hand brushes over his ear, tucking his hair behind his ear, and settling his hand into the thick roots of Guy’s hair, cupping his neck. Preventing an escape, no - an affectionate gesture. Pickman’s thumb gently caresses under his ear. Guy breathes.

Pickman hums, not to a tune, and Guy finally participates. A hand on a waist, moving his lips. After a handful of more hour-seconds, the kiss kindles and finally resembles more of what Guy remembers. Time resumes.


End file.
